The Chosen One's price
by Athena Skywriter
Summary: This is a story where Anakin doesn't trust Palpatine and Shmi Skywalker is not dead. Everything seems great... but, unfortunately, be the Chosen One has a very hard price. The one to don't have a happy ending and Anakin is about to realize it...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

This story was write before I've watched the Clone Wars' series so except some points which are quoted (like the episode Deception or the Wrong Jedi) the series is not considerated.

Obi-Wan's character is a little bit OOC (more caring with Anakin) because this story is quite Tragedy and Hurt/Comfort.

I'm not a doctor, so it's probable that the terms used are incorrect and my character, in reality, was not able to survive his wounds… but we cannot forget that they are Jedi.

In this story, Shmi Skywalker is not dead, Anakin was able to save her when he went to Tatooine at the moment where Padme and him left Coruscant in episode II.

Anakin doesn't trust to Palpatine because I hate the fact that he turned to the dark side.

I've also put Anakin forward a lot because he's my favorite character, please don't judge me!

At least, this is my first story, I'm quite proud of it so please read and comment.

There you are, enter into the Chosen One's price's universe and may the Force be with you!

Athena Skywriter.


	2. The real chapter one

**AN: Here the first chapter. I will post one chapter by week. Any advice and review is accepting with a lot of happiness.**

 **Enjoy and may the Force be with you!**

Chapter 1:

Lying on the bed, Anakin tried to give himself the courage to get up to go to the Temple when he heard his ring. He took him absently and noted that it was his mother. He frowned an eyebrow, although he was happy to hear his mother, he knew that the communications between Tatooine and Coruscant were very expensive and his mother didn't have enough money to allow herself for nothing.

 _What is going on?_ He asked himself, sighing. He told his mother to let him go and live her life after he saved her from the Tusken's camp, although the hurt expression of her face broke his heart. So, his mother promised to call him only if she needed help. So, it was probably the problem.

 _Or, maybe that she only succeeded to learn that I was in the midst of war and she wants to me that I leave the Order and back home?_ It was certainly a thing that Shmi Skywalker would do. Well, there was only one way to know it. He picked up the .

"Mum? What's going on?" he asked before grinning. Not the best way to begin a conversation but the war taught to be direct. His mother didn't seem notice his hardness because she immediately answered with a heavy voice of sobs:

"Ani! Cliegg is dead!"

 _Drat, what am I supposed to answer at that? Mum loved Cliegg, he was a good man._

"I'm sorry," he announced after a silence. He thought that he should add something else but after watching hundreds and hundreds of loved ones die on battle, he became remote with grief. It was a survival instinct against the destruction that he witnessed since Geonosis but his mother was a civilian although former slave so she couldn't understand why he was like that. Anyway, his mother was so lost in her pain to notice because she continued without stop crying:

"We buried him today behind the house but… for now, we can't stay here, it's too hard. Beru leaved to see her parents but they don't accept her marriage with Owen so he and I, we have no place to stay… then…"

"Then, you want know if you could come on Coruscant, didn't you?" Anakin asked.

"Well… yes. After, I understand if you don't want to but…" she continued her explication but Anakin didn't listen her anymore. Several thoughts tapped his exhausted mind.

 _If she comes, I will have to confront her and I took so much time to accept that she wasn't a part of my life anymore. I don't know if I can bear to see her appear again like that. And there is Padme, we are married et if mum comes I should tell her… tell her that I've failed, that I'm not the Jedi she wants me to be. And, above all, if she comes, she will know for the war. I don't want to worried her with that… I don't want either that she regrets to have abandoning me to be plunge into a galactic war… but I can't either let her down. I know what is grief, I can't be so cruel._

"No problem, just tell me when you arrive," he answered finally.

"Is tonight ok? We don't want to stay any longer," declared shyly Shmi.

 _Oh, don't be worried about that mum, I understand._

"Of course it is, we meet back at Senator Amidala's place…" Anakin said, already thinking to another thing.

 _If I have to reveal my secret to my family, I can't don't tell it to Obi-Wan. He is my father and my brother and I know… that he cares about me… well at least a little bit, I don't think he will betray me._

Without realizes it, he had stop to speak and his mother gently pointed out to him:

"But Ani, we don't know where it is."

 _I know you don't. I'm not stupid but let me think… I'm so tired and afraid. What if Obi-Wan betrays me?_ He shook his head. _No, he will not and if he does… well, I planned to leave the Order after the wars so…_

"Look for Obi-Wan Kenobi, he will take you there."

 _Obi-Wan is going to kill for using him as a taxi but… in fact, I don't care of what he thinks._

"Thank you very much Ani, see you tonight."

"Yeah, see you tonight mum," Anakin responded after got off the phone.

 _So now, I have to tell that to Padme_ , he considered. He put his and called:

"Padme?"

"Yes, Ani?" his wife responded from the living room.

Sighing, Anakin finally decided to wake up and put on his tunic before joining his wife et sitting next to her. He noticed that she was reading an article from the Senate for the third time since the day before. He began to play with her brown curls and his wife understood that something was wrong.

"Ani?' she called softly.

He looked up and explicated himself:

"It was my mother on the . Cliegg is dead and she wants to come here with Owen."

Padme look at him without understand why he was so upset.

"Ani, it's an amazing news. What's wrong?"

He crossed his hand on his face et for what it was not the first time, Padme saw what this war had made of her husband. He could smile in front of the cameras and pretend that everything was gook but his wife knew that it wasn't the case. Anakin was exhausted, the war ate him away and stopped him from sleeping. He was victim of night terrors, haunted by the visions of the battleground. He was constantly in pain as well as emotionally that physically by the injuries and the muscle soreness. And Padme could not do anything, she was powerless.

"I… Padme, I fight in a war. I'm the hero of the Republic and… and I can die every day. I… It's quite hard for me that you are worried about me, I don't want my mother to be concerned by me too. And above all, Padme we are married and I have to tell them…" Anakin stammered, confused.

"And? Ani, they will not betray us, it's your family."

"It's not them the problem. It's… if I tell it to them then I have to tell it to Obi-Wan. He's my family too… but I don't want to disappoint him or if he betrays us..."

"Ani! Obi-Wan will never do that!"

"I know," Anakin admitted. "But I doubted… so I'm the one who betray the other."

Her wife hugged him. She knew that his relation with Obi-Wan had had hard beginnings and Anakin fought very hard to have his Master's approved.

"No, it's not true. It's normal to doubt, Ani. So, if you tell him now, you didn't betray him."

"Thanks, Angel. So, they will stay here… if that's not bother you, of course."

"Not at all, Ani. Your mother is a good person and she's a part of my family too, you know."

He kissed her and concluded:

"I love you. They arrived tonight, sorry to let you manage all of this yourself but I have to go."

He stood up and moved toward the door for hearing his wife answer him:

"I love you too. Don't be worried about that."

He smiled another time and leaved to go to the Temple… et confront Obi-Wan.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Yeah I know, I'm extremely late. Sorry! Too much work, you know what is it… Considering that I have too much work I think until chapter 4 or 5 I will post really irregularly because I didn't write it in English or in French (which is my first language)**

 **So this is the chapter 2! I'm still as open to critics so don't hesitate!**

Chapter 2

No sooner did Anakin leave the security of the senatorial apartment that he was assailed with questions asked by the Holonet. He grimaced and answered with the most professional voice that he had:

"Don't asked. Jedi business."

Some journalists complied and let him go but the majority of them stayed to have a picture of the Hero of the Republic. Anakin groaned inside himself:

 _I fight into a war and I survive white a little bit more talents than the others. It's not a reason for harassing me as I was a celebrity… or something like that. I think I've finally understand why Obi-Wan almost never leave the Temple when we are on Coruscant._

Sighing, he moved forward without give more attention to the idiots who purchased him. He wasn't free of them before he crossed the Temple's enclosure. Anakin grumbled:

"Well, finally, maybe I begin to miss the droids after all."

He searched his Master's presence into the Force to realize, without surprise, that he was in their shared quarters et seemed to be meditating.

 _As always_ , Anakin finished, walking faster toward their apartment. However, arrived in front of the door, he hesitated. How was he supposed to explain that to Obi-Wan? Before he could even think about it, the door opened by itself. His former Master must have sensed his presence. He sighed before enter. He saw Obi-Wan on his knees on the floor, eyes closed and plunged into a deep meditation. Anakin moved forward and sited in front of him, waiting patiently that his Master speak to him. Which happened some minutes later:

"A problem?" Obi-Wan asked still in meditation.

Anakin raised the eyes to heaven and answered, sarcastic:

"If you do me the honor to open your eyes maybe I'll answered you."

His retort hits the bull's eye because, for once, the man obeyed him and looked at him with his grey eyes marked with wisdom.

"So? What's the problem?" he questioned.

"First what told you that I have a problem?" Anakin asked, immediately on the fence.

Obi-Wan sighed and changed his position to put himself in cross-legged before answered:

"Anakin, when you come to me, there's _**always**_ a problem? So?"

"Good point. Maybe someday, I'll come with good news… but a long time since today… after the war. Yeah, I've a problem, my… mother."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow before answered:

"Anakin, we already talk about that. Attachment is forbidden so your mother is not supposed to be a part of your life anymore even if, because you disobeyed, you succeed to see her again during your formation and…"

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I'm not your Padawan anymore. Precisely, _**that's**_ the problem. She comes on Coruscant with my stepbrother," Anakin answered with anger.

"Why?" the Jedi Master queried.

"I… His husband, Cliegg… he's dead. So, she wants to leave Tatooine and she doesn't have any family… except me so…"

"You accepted because you sympathize for them, didn't you? Oh, Anakin…"

The young man got up quickly and turned to the window.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, I couldn't refuse. They… We know what it is to lose people. We fight in a _**galactic war**_ … but in reality," he turned to face his Master, exploding. "It's the only reason why I accepted. Precisely when I, finally, succeeded to tell me that it was a good thing that she wasn't in my life anymore, she had to reappear!"

Obi-Wan stayed calm in front of the anger and the pain which burned on his former apprentice's eyes even if he really didn't like see him like that.

"Anakin, come here, sit down, calm down and answer me. Why are you so upset by the fact that your mother come? It's not just for what you told me, is it?"

Anakin obeyed and sighed before admitted:

"No. I know too that she's going to regret to let me leave."

His former Master scratched his head to invite him to continue.

"The last time, before Geonosis, she was proud that I became a Jedi but today if she comes, she would regret. I was happy that she was on Tatooine because there is not the Holonet there. She would never know that we're fighting a war. Bad enough she was worried when I did Podrace… how am I supposed to explain her the war without that she panicked?"

"You're not a nine-year-old boy anymore. You are more skilling and old," Obi-Wan stressed.

Anakin shook his head before answered:

"Precisely! I can't explain her that! I…" He sighed "I don't know what to think. All I know is that she's going to blame herself."

"And you? Do you blame her?"

Anakin looked at him, frowning and fell silent during a few seconds before answered:

"No, not really. I'm _**happy**_ to be Jedi but sometimes I say to myself that if I was stay to Tatooine, I wouldn't have to fight. I just want that this war ends. I wish that everything come back to normal. I'm tired to see the people around me die without I can do anything to save them."

His former Master looked at him with sympathy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"As all of us, Anakin. As all of us but everything is going to finish… we just have to be patient."

Anakin grunted and moved away.

"Yeah, well, you know that patience is not my strength… Whatever, complaining is not why I come here. I need to speak with you… at Padme's place not on the Temple."

Obi-Wan frowned but complied as Anakin added:

"And… I know this is not going to please you but I need someone to search my mother and considering that you have to go at the same place…"

He couldn't finish his sentence that his rang.

"General Skywalker…"

"General, the Chancellor requested your presence as soon as possible in his office at the Senate. He wants to speak with you," a voice that he identified to be the one of Mas Amedda answered.

Anakin fell silent for a moment, thinking and a bit annoyed. _What does Palpatine want to me?_ Of the corner of his eye, he saw Obi-Wan rose an interrogating eyebrow.

"Okay, tell him that I'll be here as soon as I can," Anakin finally said.

Anakin turned off his and turned toward his Master who informed him:

"Maybe, you should go, no?"

The young Jedi crossed his arms and retorted:

"Not before that I have my answer,"

Obi-Wan sighed and finished by say:

"Okay, I will do it. Now go."

Anakin smiled by showing all his teeth before darkening by getting up.

"In your opinion, what does he want from me?"

The Master Jedi shrugged his shoulders and admitted:

"No idea."

"Well, if even you, you don't know, I think I must go there. See you later, Master," Anakin replicated before leave the room.

 **So what do you think? Like? Hate? Any comments? Post it on the reviews, I will answer you if you have any questions!**


End file.
